Parachutes
by Listzomania
Summary: "In a haze, a stormy haze. I'll be round, I'll be loving you. Always. Always" AU ONESHOT


**AN: This is an idea that's been bouncing around my head for a while now. And once it sticks, I have to write it. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy. Don't forget to leave reviews, opinions, suggestions. And I'm sorry about the lack of updates with my other fic. I get working on it and then new ideas pop up and I just have to write those out.**

**Until next time my lovely loves.**

"Cause you're a sky

A sky full of stars

I want to die in your arms

Cause you get lighter

the more it gets dark

I'm going to give you my heart"

~Coldplay "A Sky Full of Stars"

Daryl looked as her small hands pushed against his chest. Under different circumstances he would have laughed at the sight, but in this moment it only sadden him to see her trying to leave his arms.

"Chonne..."

"No Daryl!" she snapped at him, effectively cutting him off. "We don't work. We haven't worked in a long time."

Daryl shook his head not wanting to believe the nonsense stumbling from her lips. "Then how tha hell did we make it this long?"

His brows furrowed in confusion and anger, his stomach was twisting in knots. "How tha hell did we make two beautiful children? How tha.."

"I don't know." she stated, her eyes looking everywhere but him. "I can't.."

Daryl frowned and pulled her closer. "I ain't goin nowhere Chonne."

Michonne shook her head, "You say that now Dixon."

"And I'll be sayin it fer tha rest of my life." He cupped her cheeks, rubbing his thumbs along her smooth skin. "I'm always gonna come home to yew."

Michonne gripped his fatigues, his dog tags rattling under her touch, her hands trembling as she tried to stomp down the sob that was clawing at her throat. Daryl kissed her forehead, cradling her head in his hands, whispering softly to her.

Daryl knew how hard it was on her. He had just gotten back from a tour five weeks ago, but a couple of hours ago he received orders that he was getting shipped right back out there before Christmas.

Another holiday. Another birthday. Another anniversary. Another moment missed due to this crazy war.

Michonne bit her lip, shaking her head. "Please Daryl, don't make this.."

Daryl pulled her into a breathtaking kiss, hoping to erase all their problems. All the worries knocking at their door. All the missed moments. All the unintended pain that these tours have brought them.

She kissed him back with equal fervor wanting to convey all the love and support while attempting to hide the fear and sadness coursing through her.

She didn't know if she could take another tour. During the last one she almost lost him. She couldn't take those broken eyes staring at her through a computer screen at three in the morning. Those despondent words stringing together in frightening sentences that gripped her heart. The silence for two weeks that left her terrified every time the doorbell rang.

Daryl pulled away slowly, leaning his forehead against hers. "I love you, Chonne."

Michonne nodded, tears trickling down her cheeks.

"Grimes said it's a short one."

Michonne snorted, Captain Grimes always said that. She shook her head, pulling away from him.

"Daryl," she began, ready to put an end to this madness. "This isn't gonna work."

Daryl kissed her again, pulling her flush against him his hands caressing her lithe form. Michonne moaned softly, knowing that soon she'd fall victim to her husband's touch.

"We'll have Christmas in July." He mumbled as his lips descended toward her neck. "And lots of unbirthdays fer Jas and Ken"

Michonne nodded melting under his touch, he slipped his hands down her backside, hoisting her up. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist, a moan ripping from her throat as his hardness pressed against her center.

"Don't leave me Chonne," he mumbled into her neck as he took a piece of chocolate flesh into his mouth sucking on it greedily.

Michonne moaned at the contact, gripping his hair slightly.

"Daryl," she moaned, her resolve hanging on by a thread, "We should...talk.."

Daryl slipped his hand under her blouse, trailing his fingers along her skin. He pulled his lips away from her neck and looked at her. "Ain't nothin ta talk bout Chonne."

"There's plenty." Michonne shook her head. "You're leav.. I don't think I can do this again Daryl."

Daryl gripped her sides, "I can't lose yew Chonne."

"But I almost lost you." she whispered, all those memories flooding back to her.

Daryl sighed and kissed her temple.

Since he had came home he noticed the space between them. He knew in that space was their unspoken conversation about that night. The night he lost three of his soldiers, two to IEDs and one to suicide. The night that he called her too upset, too wrapped up in his own grieve and tiredness to realize how crazy he sounded. Too stressed to want to go on.

But he held onto her and the kids like a beacon of hope. Because they were his reason for surviving. They were his light guiding him out of the darkest times.

"Yew neva will," he replied before pulling her in a fierce kiss. Michonne responded instantly, sliding her hands up his chest.

Their time was never wasted with excess noise. They knew how useless words could be at times. When they talked, they never said much but the message always came across clear.

Daryl broke the kiss and gave her one of his crooked grins. Michonne smiled back at him weakly, rolling her eyes at his expression.

Daryl took her hand and placed it on his heart before capturing her lips in a searing kiss, happy when she immediately melted into him, parting her lips and deepening the kiss.

Daryl shifts his hands to her waist, slowly backing her into the kitchen counter. He lifts her in his arm, placing her on the countertop never breaking the kiss as he slips between her legs moving his hands along her thighs slowly. Michonne moaned at the contact, her hands fumbling to remove his top. Once she got the wretched thing off she moved her hands lower, expertly removing his trousers. Daryl groaned in frustration realizing his boots were still on. He breaks the kiss, making quick work of the damn things chucking them behind him.

"Daryl!" Michonne reprimands when she hears his boots impacting cabinet door. Daryl shoots up and pulls her in a feverish kiss effectively cutting off any thoughts she had. He makes quick work of her blouse and bra, quickly tossing it aside.

He breaks the kiss, his eyes glazed over with desire and love. She looks up at him through her lashes, panting softly. Daryl had a way of taking her breath away no matter how many years they'd been together.

Daryl began a trail of kisses along her jaw, down her neck and chest until he comes in contact with a pert nipple. He wraps his mouth around it, flicking his tongue across it until he hears his name escape her lips.

Daryl trailed his hand down her stomach before he took a finger and traced the edge of her panties. He slips his hand further in, flicking his finger across her sensitive nub causing a shiver to shoot down her spine. Her hips buck instinctively at his touch. He slips a finger inside of her happy to find her wet and ready for him.

Michonne's hands instantly finds his hair, encouraging him to continue his ministrations. Daryl happy obliges as he slips another finger inside of her, pumping at a steady pace while he laps his tongue around her chocolate mounds.

"Daryl" she moans, her voice laced with desire. Daryl smirks and removes his fingers enjoying the sound of her whimpers. He kisses her passionately as he pulls her closer to him, his hardness pressing against her core.

"Fuck Chonne.." he groans as she rocks her hips languidly against him. She wraps her legs around his waist, arching her back as he slips inside of her, gripping the counter-top tightly.

Daryl grips her hips, thrusting into her roughly and deeply enjoying all the sounds coming from her. Michonne wraps her arms around his neck, moving to meet each thrust moaning loudly as Daryl hands slip into her dreads pulling on them roughly as he assaults her neck, biting and sucking any piece of flesh he can get his mouth on.

Daryl lifts her from the counter and fills her to the hilt, Michonne cries out at the sensation and grips his shoulders tightly as he continues to pump upward into her.

"Oh...ah... Oh god...Daryl," she cried out as he hit a particular spot. A devilish grin fell on his face as he slammed into that spot repeatedly, savoring the way his name fell from her lips like a prayer. Daryl lets out a growl as he quickens his pace, thrusting faster and harder.

"Yes!" she cries out, digging her nails into his skin and dragging them down his chest leaving angry streaks in his skin. Daryl throws his head back before dipping his head in the crook of her neck sinking his teeth into her.

"Oh.. Dar..ah.. oh fuck," she cries out, her body quivering against him. She grips his shoulders tightly as she screams in ecstasy.

Daryl pins her against the kitchen wall, pounding into her as an orgasm rips through her core. He crashes his lips to hers as he releases inside of her, his hands digging into her hips.

Michonne sucks at his lips, pulling his lower lip into her mouth. Daryl groans at the contact sucking on her lip before he pulls away slightly, panting heavily from the activity he just put his body through. Michonne leaned her head against his shoulder breathing rapidly. He gathers her up in his arms, placing a chaste kiss on her lips before making his way to the bedroom with her.

Michonne snuggled in his arms, a soft smile on her lips.

Daryl laid her in the bed, cuddling up next to her. An involuntary shiver flowing through her as he trailed a finger along her side.

"Been a'while since we did that."

Michonne smirked snuggling into his side.

"Lucky the kids aren't home."

Daryl glanced toward the clock and smirked, "Won't be home fer a'while now."

Michonne cocked an eyebrow at him before she found herself drawn in a deep kiss.

Daryl was making up for lost time.

xXx

_Daryl wiped the sweat off his brow as he rounded the next corner with his superior and buddy Rick. The two were out for their daily run which had came to a quick end once the Georgia heat settled in._

_"Fuck," Daryl complained, after so many years of being stationed up north his body wasn't as accustomed to the heat of the south anymore. Rick just laughed handing him a water bottle as they walked the block._

_"Feels good to be back home eh?"_

_Daryl shrugged. This place had never been a home to him. It never would be. After so many years in an abusive household, various foster families, and juvie more times than he could count he had been persuaded by Carol to get his life in order. And at the tender age of eighteen he grabbed his shit and made his way to the recruiting office and signed his life away. After a couple of weeks he found himself shipped out and hadn't been back on Georgian soil since._

_"You alright?"_

_"Yea man, jus thinkin." Daryl said, his eyes scanning the suburban area. Growing up he had never been in a place this nice. Most families wanted to get their hands on him for that nice government check. And the half decent ones didn't want anything to do with a scraggly kid like himself._

_Rick let out a low whistle as a blonde came out of a house. Daryl raised an eyebrow and shook his head, Rick had a habit of falling for the wrong kind of women. His ex wife was living proof of that. But that didn't mean Daryl was going to miss out on Rick making a fool out of himself again._

_Rick jogged over to the blonde with Daryl in tow._

_"Excuse me miss," he called, trying to come off as nonthreatening as possible._

_The blonde looked up with an eyebrow arched and a hand on her hip._

_"Yeah?"_

_"Sorry to bother you," he started, "but me and my friend here aren't from around here and we're a little loss."_

_The blonde looked mildly amused and began giving Rick directions._

_Daryl rolled his eyes and scanned the area. Loss, right? Like they didn't just come from a few blocks over. His eyes fell on mocha kissed skin emerging from the same house as the blonde. She arches an eyebrow at the two before going to the mailbox, seemingly unaware of the electric blue eyes watching her every move._

_"Meesh," the blonde calls to her making the dark beauty turn to her._

_" Yeah?" Daryl felt an involuntary shiver run down his spine at her velvety voice._

_"Come here a sec."_

_"Meesh," as the blonde calls her, narrows her eyes at the blonde before walking over. He watches as all three of them seem to be in a deep conversation, but he can't seem to make out anything due to his senses being transfixed by the beauty before him._

_"Daryl?" Rick called pulling him from his stupor._

_Daryl shook his head and arched an eyebrow. "Wut?"_

_Rick motions him over and smirks, Daryl staring isn't something that should be taken likely. When Daryl walks over introductions are quickly made and he finds himself getting roped into drinks later with the women._

_Daryl's not sure what actually transpired in that time. He just knew that those almond eyes never left his._

* * *

_Daryl lined his cue stick up with the ball, concentrating on getting his last stripe in the hole. Him and Rick had started a game, but that went out the window when Andrea appeared. Unfortunately, she didn't have her almond eyed friend with her but she was keeping Rick properly distracted from all his turns, hell he still had four balls on the table._

_"I'll play winner," a silky voice broke through, interrupting his concentration. He looked up at her, his eyes roaming her lithe form, enjoying the way her jeans hugged her hips and her shirt hung loosely allowing a chocolate shoulder to peek out._

_"Might as well start a new game," he gestured his hand over to their two friends who were wrapped up in each other. He put in some more coins in the slot and started to rack the balls. "Meesh" rolled her eyes and grabbed a cue stick, "Don't expect me to go easy on you, Dixon."_

_"That goes double for you, Meesh."_

_Michonne arches an eyebrow at the name, but nonetheless walked over to him._

_"Yew breakin?"_

_Michonne nodded grabbing the cue chalk and rubbing it along her cue stick tip._

_"Lived here long?"_

_"Six years now. And you?"_

_"Born 'n raised. First time back in six years."_

_Michonne leaned over the rail, lining up her shot, her eyes narrowed in concentration. Daryl watched that look transform on her face and felt a lightning shot flow through him. That ferocity about her was a complete turn on. He felt a groan lodge in his throat when her small pink tongue made an appearance._

_Michonne reels back her cue stick before knocking the white ball forcefully. She grins as two solids sink in the hole. She moves around the table, leaning on another rail and lining up her cue stick. She peeks up at Daryl through her lashes with a grin on her face. In that instance, the Dixon boy knows he's in deep trouble._

xXx

Michonne trailed a finger down his face as he slept, smiling at the light stubble sprouting on his cheeks. Daryl mumbled softly in his sleep turning over wrapping an arm around her. Michonne pecked his lips before slipping out of bed, slipping on some undergarments and grabbing some shorts and a shirt.

She walked in the kitchen, picking up the clothes littered across the kitchen grinning at the memories of their time together. She loves her husband, loves him more than anything. But these tours were beginning to take a toll on their family. She wanted nothing more to maintain the life that they had built together and she'd been strong for him for so long. But the death toll was rising everyday and every moment that he was gone she was stricken with worry. She pulled her locks in a loose ponytail and headed toward the laundry room, she needed to get something done today, and she needs to get her mind off some things.

* * *

Daryl wakes up to an empty bed. He gropes around for his wife and frowns when he doesn't see her. He slips out of bed pulling on some boxers and shorts and walking out of the room.

He hears voices in the living room and makes his way toward them, his brows furrowed in confusion. As he rounds the corner, a small weight impacts his stomach. "Opff" he pushes out as another weight attaches to his leg.

"Daddy!" the tiny voices chorus together.

Daryl smiles down at his babies, bringing a hand up to ruffle Jasper's curly locks. Jasper looked up at him, his sea foam eyes sparkling.

"Hey, short stuff."

"Yer home!" he exclaimed, giving Daryl a toothless grin.

Daryl just grinned and lifted his leg a bit smirking at little Kennedy hanging on for dear life. Her small arms wrapped around him.

"Hey Lil Bit."

Michonne cleared her throat, shaking her head at the kids. "School clothes off."

The kids groaned pulling away from Daryl before heading to their room. Daryl looked after their retreating forms. He was rarely ever home before them. Usually when he seen them they were either in their play clothes or their pajamas. He liked these rare moments of catching them before they've been scooped up by their friends or homework.

"Dang, Jasper's getting taller by tha day..."

Michonne wiggled a ziplock bag with something small in it, "His tooth finally fell out."

Daryl grinned turning to her, " I noticed. " he slipped close to her and pulled her into his arms, pulling her into a passionate kiss.

It was the sound of giggles that pulled them apart. "Ewwww," they chorused together before laughing and retreating into their bedrooms. They're parents were gross at times, but it warmed the kids heart to never have the privilege of witnessing any negative interactions between the two. Especially Jasper, now that he was older, he got told tales of stepdaddies and mommies and those were never good.

Michonne laughed, slipping from his embrace but not before placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

"You go help Ken get changed, I'm gonna make them a snack."

Daryl presents her with a mock salute before retreating to his princess's room. He smile widens as she launches herself at him again.

"Daddy, les 'lay"

Daryl nodded, scooping her up in his arms.

* * *

Michonne sits with Kennedy snuggled into her side as she folds the clothes. The little princess is exhausted from all the activities she engaged in with Daryl. Michonne holds back a giggle watching as Daryl and Jasper go over his math homework. Daryl looking especially ridiculous with one of Kennedy's tiaras on his head.

She sighs contently, she couldn't ask for a better husband at times. He had all the qualities aside from one, his career choice. When they first got together, she was fine with it. She knew that it was one of the few things that grounded him, that allowed him to achieve a better life than what's he's known. She smirked as he looked over at her, his face screaming for help. She shook her head and continued folding. He'd have to suffer through it alone.

Who knew that night years ago would lead to a ten year relationship, a seven year old and a four year old and a love that seem to withstand anything. She stopped folding and scooped Kennedy up going to lay the girl down for the night. Daryl watched her movements and smiled, he couldn't imagine his life without them. Without her.

xXx

_Michonne's hand encased her mouth to keep a giggle from escaping. Daryl grinned and winked at her as him and Rick continued to fail at the video game. She shook her head at the gyrating of Daryl's hips as he strummed on the dinky guitar. Andrea laughed loudly as she walked back in the room with drinks watching the men._

_"You two suck at this game." she exclaimed, sitting the drinks down._

_"It's cause Rick ain't got no rhythm." Daryl exclaimed as the booing increased from the game._

_Michonne snickered when the screen finally declared them a failure. Daryl groaned and sat next to her, slipping an arm around her shoulder pulling her closer._

_"Didn't know I was dating a rockstar."_

_Daryl grinned and captured her lips in a quick kiss. "Hush yew."_

_Andrea and Rick looked at the two smirking, happy that their friends found each other. After almost two months of dancing around each other, Daryl had finally got Michonne to agree to one date with him. Of course, that date was a disaster with both of them coming back to Michonne's place dripping wet. Daryl was completely sure that between the shitty restaurant, fight in the bar, and the two of them getting drenched in the rain Michonne would never want to be romantically involved with him. But she astonished him when she pulled him in for a goodnight kiss, he was even more appalled when she made indication of a second date._

_Now, here they were eight months later having a game night with Rick and Andrea. Those two were a whole other story. Although, there were some sparks there they had decided to keep it casual due to Andrea's recent breakup with some clown. Which to Daryl's knowledge, it just meant him and Andrea were humping like jackrabbits until they made it official._

_"So, you gals coming to the ceremony tomorrow?"_

_Michonne arched an eyebrow at the question, while Daryl look uncomfortable. "What ceremony?"_

_"Ah, our little Daryl here is getting promoted. We're gonna take him out tomorrow night."_

_Andrea squealed, "Congratulations Daryl!"_

_Michonne poked his sides, "How come you didn't tell me?"_

_"It's not a big deal." He said as he shrugged his shoulders, "I keep telling Grimes that but he wont listen to me."_

_Michonne flicked his ear letting him know he was being ridiculous, "It is a big deal."_

_"What are you getting promoted to?" Andrea asked, browsing through the game collection._

_"Sergeant First Class.." Daryl mumbled, not too happy about talking about himself like this._

_Rick nodded, "He's earned it."_

_"I ain't do nothing but keep out of trouble."_

_Michonne arched an eyebrow at the response and slipped her hands into his. Daryl looked over to her, his expression unreadable._

_Andrea and Rick noticed the moment that passed between the two and tried to appear like they hadn't._

_Michonne stood up pulling Daryl with her, "We'll be right back." She turned and walked to her room with Daryl in tow. Once they're behind closed doors she released her grip on him and turns to him with her hands on her hips. "Out with it."_

_"It ain't nothing Chonne..." he says looking at her. She pursed her lips together as if to say "really?" Daryl groaned inwardly at her expression, knowing that if he wanted things to work he couldn't keep things from her. Not things like this that could impact their future together._

_"Promotions usually lead to new duty stations." he mumbled, his eyes finding the beige carpet to be the most interesting thing._

_Michonne's expression soften and she walked closer to him, running her fingers through his hair. " New duty stations just mean road trips."_

_Daryl grabbed her hand and kissed her palm before placing it on his heart. His way of letting her know that her, this relationship, everything between them meant the world to him. "New duty stations mean distance."_

_Michonne caught his meaning and pulled her body flush against his. "It'll take a lot more than distance, Dixon."_

_Daryl gave her a crooked grin before capturing her lips in a fierce kiss. She responded instinctively, opening her mouth and caressing her tongue with his. She knew this is what he needed. A moment to understand that she was his and nothing would change that. That no matter how far the military took him, she would still be here for him, emotionally and physically._

_Daryl release a guttural groan as her hands slipped up his shirt, each touch sending jolts down his spine. He let his own hands wander down her backside gripping it tightly eliciting a squeal from her. Daryl smiled in the kiss and brings his hand to her breast, caressing it. Michonne moans into his mouth, nibbling on his lower lip before pulling away slightly._

_"Wait... Rick and Andrea..."_

_"Ta hell wit 'em," he mumbles as he connects their lips again. Nothing else mattered in this moment but her._

* * *

_Rick and Andrea looked at each other awkwardly as they heard a muffled groan. Andrea let out a little giggle, nudging Rick with her elbow._

_"Whatever was bothering him, I think he's over it now." she stated clearing up the mess, obviously game night was over._

_"Hmm," Rick said noncommittally, "I wonder what was bothering him in the first place." Getting promotions was one of the many benefits of being in the military. But Daryl had been acting as if it had been the worse news he had received since he got word that his brother was in jail again. Rick was ripped from his thoughts as Andrea's keys jingled. He looked up at the blonde and smirked. _

_"Leaving the lovebirds alone?"_

_Andrea grabbed her coat and grinned, "Michonne has a tendency to be a little loud when Daryl's here."_

_Rick's face flushed and he quickly stood up grabbing his jacket. "So, wanna go watch a movie?"_

_Andrea laughed and nodded._

_They both walked out, ignoring Michonne's impassioned cry._

xXx

No matter how many tours he's been on, he'd never get used to waking up without Michonne. He listened to the shuffling feet of his men before pulling himself out of bed. He sighed heavily before grabbing his gear and heading toward the lavatory. Only 115 days left and he could return to his family.

As he headed toward the lavatory, he noticed that a few of his men looked fatigued. Yesterday's mission had taken it's toll on most of the platoon. Slipping into enemy territory had proved to be more troublesome than they were used to. It also resulted in a few fatalities and injuries.

A lot of the men had that vacant look on their face when their comrade's limbs went flying or bullet holes littered their flesh. Since his last tour, he had been sending more and more men to the Chaplain to ensure their mental state. He himself had been consulting his feelings with Rick on their down time. He didn't want to worry Chonne anymore than she already was.

He slipped in the shower, letting the hot water beat against his face trying to relax.

Just 115 days.

* * *

Half-way across the world Michonne snugged in the bed with Kennedy. Daryl's departure had left the little girl saddened. It always impacted Kennedy worst than Jasper. Maybe it had something to do with the age difference, or maybe it was the responsibility that was placed on his shoulders the moment Daryl walked out the door. Nevertheless, Jasper would walk around the house frequently informing Michonne and Kennedy that he would protect them until daddy came home.

Grimes hadn't lied this time around, the tour was going to be a short six months and they seemed to be flying by. Daryl had already been gone for a little over two months. She only had four more before he came back home.

So far, things appeared to be going well over there. He messaged her almost everyday, he had even gotten around to calling a few times. He hadn't told her of any galling missions nor of any losses of the men under his command. She knew that's what had gotten to him last time, it was the first time he had lost any of his men so painfully. While IEDs were to be expected, Daryl had never had any of his men take their own life. She shook those thoughts from her head, not wanting to relive painful memories.

Michonne kissed her daughters head, watching as the little girl slept her own eyes feeling heavy.

She'd closed her eyes, dreaming of day her husband returns to her.

xXx

_Rick arched an eyebrow as he watched Daryl pacing on the PT field. Rick jogged over wondering what was bothering the man._

_Rick skidded to a halt near him and cleared his throat. "What's up?"_

_Daryl looked up at him, his face littered with uncertainty and instantly Rick knew what was bothering him._

_"Do yew think.." he begins before he shakes his head and starts chewing on his thumb._

_Rick rolls his eyes. "They've been gone a day Daryl." he explains like he's talking to a child. "Michonne is with Andrea. Michonne will be back Friday."_

_Daryl makes a face and shakes his head, "I ain't worried about tha."_

_Rick cocks an eyebrow. "What's the problem."_

_Daryl sighs heavily before his face transforms into the most serious expression Rick has ever seen. "Do you think Michonne will marry me?"_

_Ricks jaw went slack and his eyes widened, " Holy shit." He stood there, his mouth agape before he shook himself out of his stupor and grinned._

_"Of course," he exclaimed slapping Daryl on the back. "Is that what that errand was about yesterday?"_

_Daryl nodded sheepishly before rubbing his fingers through his hair._

_"Look at that, our little Daryl is growing up."_

_Daryl grinned and pushed Rick, both of the men laughing together._

xXx

Andrea and Michonne sat in the park watching the kids run around playing hide and seek.

"So, have you told him?"

Michonne shook her head, "He said they were moving locations and he'd call as soon as he got there."

Andrea rolled her eyes, "You guys are so cute, still!"

Michonne smirked and watched as Kennedy tried to hide from Jasper. She pulled out her camera, wanting to get a picture for Daryl. He'd love to see the day that Kennedy outsmarted her older brother.

"Did you give any thought to coming back?"

Michonne nodded, "I thinking, after this one. I mean Kennedy is going to be going to kindergarten soon."

Andrea nodded, "Daryl's gonna miss you being a housewife?"

Michonne rolls her eyes, "Daryl doesn't care either way, as long as I'm happy that's all that matters to him. I'm the one who wanted to take some time off for the kids... especially with Blake in charge, that's the kind of stress I didn't need."

Andrea's face transformed at the name before she shook her head, "Well, now it's Dale and he does a splendid job. Besides, the firm sucks without you."

Michonne snorted, "You mean without having me to gossip to."

Andrea laughed, "Exactly!"

Michonne chuckled and they both looked at Kennedy run to "home base" squealing with laughter. Jasper and a few other kids came around and grinned at Jasper, teasing him about his little sister being the best hider.

* * *

Michonne smiled as she opened the door shaking her head at Andrea's craziness, "Honestly Andrea its not fo.." her voice trailed off and her smiled faded when she realized it wasn't Andrea at her door. In front of her stood Rick and two other soldiers all dressed in their formal uniform. She felt a punch to the gut and the air being ripped from her lungs. Her whole world starts crumbling down.

"Rick.." her usually strong voice cracked. Her lips quivered and her eyes redden. Her visions blurs into an array of colors as small crystal gems flooded down her cheeks and neck soaking one of Daryl's shirt. She shook her head repeatedly, willing it not to be true. Willing them not to be there.

Rick sighed heavily. He's been trained to do this. He's done this a million times, but its never been for one of his close friends. For someone he considers to be family. He was so close to Daryl and Michonne that he could feel his own heart break at her expression. He looked in her eyes, watching as her heart broke into a million pieces at his appearance. He pushed back his own tears.

"I'm so sorry Michonne." he croaked out.

"No..no...no..no" she mumbled shaking her head repeatedly. This couldn't be true. It can't be true. She folded her lips together, pushing back sobs clawing at her throat. Soon her hand flies up to her mouth muffling the sobs that racked her body.

Rick watches as she gripes the doorframe trying to steady herself, her other hand instantly finding her stomach. He throws protocol to the wind as he moves to embrace her. She grips his jacket tightly as a heart wrenching sob spill from her lips.

* * *

_"I'm always gonna come home to yew."_

Michonne smiled in her sleep, turning over to wrap her arms around her husband. She groped around for him only to find that he wasn't there. She's reminded again that he's not there and he won't be coming home. A sea of sorrow pulls her in its grasp and yanks her down by the anchor on her heart. She squeezes her eyes shut, trying to keep the tears at bay.

"Momma?" Jasper called from the door, his hand wrapped around his little sister who stayed firmly latched at his side. Michonne sat up and motioned for her kids to join her. Jasper heaved up his sister walking over to the bed, once he was close Kennedy instantly latched on to Michonne, her small face still littered with tears. She had been taking the loss the hardest because she didn't understand. She didn't understand why daddy wasn't coming home. Why he didn't wake up. Why he was placed in the ground while he was sleeping. Michonne held her tightly, smiling weakly at Jasper.

Jasper slipped in the bed next to her, wrapping his arms around her and burying his face in her stomach. He let the tears fall silently as he tried to remain strong for his family, but as he felt his Michonne's hands in his hair he cried softly into her.

Michonne whispered softly to her babies, repeatedly telling them that its okay. She's not so sure she was convincing them, because at each word her own voice cracked with sorrow.

* * *

Rick and Andrea sat outside the Dixon home. Andrea holding Rick in her arms as the man stared blankly ahead. She rubbed his hair as he shook his head.

"He was supposed to come home," Rick croaked out, his eyes red and filled with unshed tears.

"We were all due to come back in a couple of weeks. Daryl's supposed to be here."

Andrea nodded, "Shhh. I know. I know."

Rick buried his face in her chest as sobs racked his body. Andrea held onto tightly, rocking slowly as tears cascaded down her cheeks her heart breaking for the pain her family was going through and the loss of her brother.

xXx

_Daryl smirks as he covers Michonne's eyes in a blindfold. Michonne smiles at the act trying to determine what Daryl is up to._

_Daryl takes her hand and guides her outside. She furrow her brows when they stop walking after only a short while._

"_Daryl?"_

"_Gimmie a sec,"he says, making light noises. Michonne arches an eyebrow and stands there patiently. After a while Daryl is satisfied with his work and takes her hand pulling her over. _

"_Now, close yer eyes,"_

_Michonne snorted, "I thought that was the point of the blindfold," she utters, submitting to his request anyways. _

_He says as he slips something around her neck, her brows furrow in confusion at the new weight but then smiles. Daryl's bought her a present. "Nah, that's just to make sure yew didn't peek." _

_Michonne fights the urge to roll her eyes while he removes the blindfold. He shuffles away from her and sighs heavily, hoping that this doesn't blow up in his face._

"_A'right, open'em"_

_Michonne opens her eyes and gasp. Daryl standing next to a small picnic blanket and basket. She looks down at her necklace and her eyes widen. "Daryl…" she whispers._

"_I didn't think it'd be okay to just slip it on yer finger."_

_Her eyes well up with unshed tears and a smile falls on her face. "You know better than to assume."_

_Daryl smiled cheekily, "What's yer answer?"_

_Michonne smirked, "What's the question?"_

_Daryl steps closer to her and cups her cheek, running his thumb along her skin. "Marry me?"_

_Michonne smiled at him before kissing him passionately. Daryl instantly responded, slipping his other hand around her waist pulling her flush against him. The need for air pulled them apart and Daryl grinned at her. "I dun think that's an answer?"_

"_Yes," she whispered huskily before pulling him into a deep kiss._

_Daryl grinned on her lips, hoisting her up in his arms. She instinctively wrapped her legs around him laughing in the kiss as he spun them around._

"_I love yew," he whispered, pressing his forehead against hers._

"_I love you too, Daryl."_

~Fin


End file.
